Matsuda's misunderstandings
by WhatDragsYouUnder
Summary: I have seen a lot of stories where Matsuda misunderstood a situation between L and Light as them doing naughty things. I decided I would do a version and add my own little twist. LxLight


"Shut the fuck up L!" Came the muffled voice of Light Yagami. "If you don't stop that I will legit kick you in the face!"

There was a whining noise before the voices continued. "But Raito-kun!"

"No, I said be quite!"

"It's not fun if we have to be quiet! Besides you're the one that chose to do this, at least let me make the rules!"

There was a bang and Matsuda backed away from the door, he had made a habit of trying to listen in on L and Light. Usually their arguments were funny, but today it seemed sort of odd, and shall we say gay? Even though Matsuda wasn't into that, he couldn't force himself to walk away until he was sure that he was not imagining the sounds that were coming from the other room.

"Ah!" Matsuda was almost sure that Light had thrown L against the wall, but if the conversation had been of what he thought it was, he didn't want to be the one to walk in on them. He could go tell chief, but then he would get yelled at for not breaking it up earlier. Then he would have to explain how and why he knew there was a fight going on in a closed room.

"Oh come on Ryuuzaki! I know you can do better than that, it's not that hard, just keep a rhythm." there was a small tapping noise and Matsuda panicked, he didn't want it to be a fight or the other. He didn't want to be in this situation any longer!

"I am 47% better at this whenever I-

"Ryuuzaki! I've already said no, it's bad enough that you talked me into teaching you this, I don't need that noise to go with it."

"Perhaps Light-kun shouldn't have said something about it. You were the one that had been saying something about this being fun."

"Whatever, just put your hands here, like this." There was another taping noise. "That's right, now faster! L faster!" Matsuda instantly walked away, but he couldn't help what he heard as he walked away.

"I think I'm almost there."

Shaking with this new information Matsuda wondered what he should do. It disturbed him slightly, but he still hadn't lost any respect for L or Light Yagami. He decided he wouldn't tell anybody, but surely the two knew that it would have been caught on camera. Unless L had instructed that they be turned off for a little bit, or maybe if they turned off the lights. Matsuda shrugged, for all he knew they may not have any shame about that.

"Matsuda you look as white as a ghost what's wrong?" He looked up to see the chief and everyone else watching a screen monitor with L and Light on it. He panicked slightly and threw himself in front of the screen.

"Don't look! Have decency!" Everyone glared at Matsuda and someone ripped him from the scene. "But, but...what?"

"L you are going to have to get faster for this to work, if not I'm walking away now." Light was holding a plastic cup shaking it violently at L. What really caught Matsuda's attention and what sort of relieved him was that they were clothed and were sitting about a foot from each other on the floor.

L placed his cup down on the floor. "Light-kun, I've told you it works better if I sing the song."

"Ryuuzaki, that song is so noisy! I don't know how you can call it a song! It's everywhere I go." L just stared at Light, waiting for him to break. "Fine; sing your stupid song, but keep up!"

In a voice that started off a bit rough, L started to sing-ish the song. "I've got my tickets for a long way around. Two bottles of whiskey's for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Matsuda's mouth almost hit the floor when he realized that in a way everything fit together and he really probably could have guessed this if he would have thought. They were doing the cup song.

"Maybe you should go home Matsuda you're acting weird and you look a little green." Matsuda shook his head no and went off to do some work.

Because he had spent a good portion of the last hour of his work listening in and panicking over L and Light, he had to stay for an extra hour while everyone minus Watari went home. Watari had in fact just went to get him coffee, that's when he heard them at it again. This time Matsuda felt braver since he knew that Light was yelling at L to get faster at playing the cup song.

So when he swung open the door to ask them about it, he wasn't expecting all the lights to be off and the bed covers to have two entangled men under them. Matsuda's mouth fell open and before he could turn away, close the door, or at least faint, they caught him.

"Ah, Who the fuck- Matsuda get the hell out!" Light reached from the bed and grabbed something to throw at Matsuda's head, which just so happened to be a shoe. There was only a two second pause, so he could duck away from the shoe, before Matsuda started to run away.

"Idiot! Close the door!" Matsuda cursed and turned back to close the door, he had his hand over his eyes so he didn't see the other shoe that L had thrown, this time hitting him.

"I'm really sorry!" He shut the door and ran past Watari mumbling something along the lines of 'sorry I think I'm going to be sick', or 'have a concussion'.

Watari looked at the door that had Light's shoes by it, and realized what had happened. He shook his head and sort of smiled to himself. Tomorrow's lunch was going to be interesting to serve.

"Light, I had told you that there was only a 23% chance that Matsuda would come check on us if he heard anything! You knew the risk just as well as I did." L said trying to get the pouting Light to cheer up from his embarrassment.

"You said that while holding me down and unzipping my pants against my will! How can you say that's knowing the chances!" Light fumed.

"The same way you can say that you actually didn't have a choice. If I remember correctly you were the one that had Said, 'Ryuuzaki, love me.' I was just doing as I was told." L smirked at the bright blush going across Light's face.

"Just so we are clear L, I hate you about 600% right now."

"600% out of what?"

"Out of 601%" Light hissed.

L smiled and hugged Light forcefully, almost knocking them out of bed. "What are you doing Ryuzaki, why are you hugging me?"

"I am 78% sure that your 1% is more than enough love. I am 64% positive that I can make that 1% grow. Finally, I am 58, no make that 61% sure that if I were to suggest a round two, you would accept." Light growled as he covered them up and he mashed their lips together.

"Your only 2/3rds correct."

_Hope you guys like it, please review._


End file.
